A day at the amusement park
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: This is a future au of lancaster/jauby/rose knight. It includes my version of Ruby's and Jaune's kids (a bit more info on them inside). The family goes out to spend the day together at an amusement park. Fun and some dorkyness ensue.


**This is was going to be a little fic but as you can see it did not turn out that way. Anyway, this is a future au with my version of Ruby's and Jaune's kids. I know sometimes the rwbabies come up here on fanfic, so why not do a fic with mine? This won't happen a lot and if you'd like to know more of them, just go to my tumblr. Anyway the kids. Garnet is their son, age 12, Clover is their eldest daughter, age 8, and Azure is their youngest daughter, age 5. Enjoy**

* * *

Garnet slowly opens his dark blue eyes. His room is dark, since the shades that cover his windows block out any light that tries to get through. The twelve year old yawns and pulls his dark covers over his face. He knows he should get up but he is in no mood to get of bed. It is warm and cozy under his covers. Why should he get up? Five more minutes should be good right?

"GARNET! COME ON!" Jaune's voice echoes through the house. Garnet groans. Okay, he he has been saying five minutes a few times now. He _really_ does not want to get up at the moment. He is not at all a morning person. Garnet burrows his way deeper under his covers.

Garnet hears his door open up as well as footsteps entering his room. Someone starts to shake him. Probably his father. The young boy lashes out by kicking at whoever shakes him. Garnet hears a sigh and then someone leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Garnet can sleep again.

"HEY GAR! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP BIG BROTHER!" Clover shouts. Suddenly something heavy lands on him. Garnet pops his head out of the covers and gasps for breath as his younger sister jumps on him. With the help of her semblance, Clover's voice is louder than normal as she keeps telling him to wake.

"Come on Gar! Did you forget what today was? Today we go to the amusement park! Come on big brother, come on!" Clover shouts over and over again.

Garnet waits for his younger sister to jump up again. Once she is the air, Garnet uses his own semblance on her. A red force field forms around him. The blonde hits the force field and lands on the ground with a _thud._ Her older brother looks over to see if he hurt his younger sister. But by the sound of laughing coming from below it is safe to say Clover is just fine.

"Glad to see you are awake. It's time for breakfast." Jaune says from the frame of his son's door.

Garnet pats down his dark hair. It normally is in a mess state but Garnet likes to keep it somewhat well kept. "Why did you have to sick Clover on me?" Garnet asks his father as he rubs his eyes free from sleep. He watches the eight year old run off past her father and down the stairs. Jaune chuckles.

"You were not getting up. I kept calling you and you kept groaning and saying five more minutes. How else was I going to wake you? Are you going get up or do I have to get Zury on you also?"

"No, no I'm up." Garnet finally crawls out of his bed. He follows his father down stairs so the two can join the rest of their family.

The smell of chocolate chip pancakes hits Garnet and Jaune as they enter the dining room. Garnet's mouth starts to water at the smell. His mother Ruby is by the stove flipping pancakes. His two younger sisters are sitting at the table. Clover is busy cutting up her own pancakes in pieces. Her blue-grey eyes are bright as she digs into her food.

On the other side of the table sits his other sister. The five year old is drinking from a juice box. Her red tipped blonde hair is hanging loose, instead of being in two braids like it normally is. Azure smiles when she sees her older brother.

"Glad to see you finally awake Garnet. Come here and get your pancakes." Ruby says. Her son listens to her. Garnet walks over to his mother, who hands him a small stack of pancakes. After receiving his food and Garnet takes his spot at the table. He starts to dig into his food his mother made. Warm, soft, and sticky from syrup. Just how the young boy likes it.

Jaune gives his wife a quick kiss before taking his own plate of pancakes. Once the rest of her family has their breakfast Ruby makes her own pancakes and sits to join her husband, son, and daughters. Clover is the first to finish her food, having pretty much swallowing it whole. She sits impatiently for everyone to finish. Her legs swing under her as she waits. The middle child has been waiting for days, _weeks,_ to go on this trip. As much as she loves to spend time with her friends, or pulling pranks on other with her cousin, Clover loves when it she spending time with her mother, father, brother, and sister.

"Why do you get your bag Clover? If you are so impatient pack up your bag with some extra clothes so if we go on any water rides you can stay dry. Sound good?" Ruby tells her eldest daughter.

Clover nods and jumps out of her seat. She runs up into the room she shares with her younger sister. The room is a mix of greens and blues. It also has some toys and a few books scattered about the floor. There also are some clothes lying around also, most of it being Clover's. She really should pick some of it up.

Clover climbs up the ladder of the bunk beds to get on hers. A green bag with a golden, four leaf clover painted on it sits by her pillow. The young girl grabs it and looks inside. She uses the bag a lot for her adventures with her friends. The blonde takes out flashlight she had use the other night when playing man-hunt, her journal, a few pens, and some wrappers. Once her bag is empty Clover jumps off of her bed, landing on her younger sister's bed down below.

Crawling off of the bed, Clover reaches her draw. She pulls out some extra clothing for today. Clover is known as a water child. She loves taking bathes, going to the pool or beach, and she loves water rides. It is almost always the first place Clover asks to go when at an amazement park. At least it is a nice summer day out. She'll dry up right away, but it is always good to have spare clothing around.

Once all packed Clover throws the bag over her shoulder and heads back down stairs. Her older brother is getting is own bag ready in the living. Azure is sitting on Ruby's lap. Her mother is busy putting her daughter's blonde locks in two braids. Clover walks into the living room and takes a seat next to her mother and sister.

"There we go Zury. You already Clove?" Ruby asks.

"Yep!" Clover states.

"What about you Garnet? Ready to go?"

"I'm ready! Dad's outside right?" Garnet replies.

"He is. If you are going out now do you mind grabbing Azure's bag? It's by the front door and it just has some extra clothes in it like I'm sure yours and Clover's backs have, _right?_"

The question is amid at Clover. There have been a number of times when she has pulled a water gun or something of that sort to use on someone. When hearing the tone in her mother's voice Clover throws her hands up in defense.

"It's only my clothes I swear! I know what not to bring to a park!"

Ruby chuckles. "Good. Now go follow your brother. Azure and I will be out in a minute okay?"

"Okay." Clover gets off of the couch to follow her older brother outside. Azure then gets off of her mother's lap. Ruby lends over to fix her daughter's light blue dress—which got messed up when she was sitting—before getting up herself. She puts up her long dark hair in a ponytail before going around the house to make sure everything is in order. As she does that Azure walks over to the door to putt her shoes on. Once the house is check Ruby opens the door for her youngest child.

Outside it is warm out bright out. For once there is not a lot of humidity in the air. There are only a few clouds in the bright blue sky. It is a perfect day to be out and spend time with your love ones.

Azure walks over to the car. She finds her brother helping her sister put on sun block. She can see on his face some smudges of the cream that did not get fully through. While Garnet tends to the areas Clover cannot reach, or has trouble getting to, the blonde girl works on her arms.

Suddenly something picks Azure up off the ground. The blonde whips her head around to see her father holding her and smiling. This causes the five year old to smile as well.

"Daddy!" She shouts.

"Hiya Azure. You ready for today?" Jaune asks.

"Yep!"

"Good. Let's get some sunblock on you first." Jaune sets his daughter down. He reaches into the car to grab an extra bottle of sunblock to put on his daughter. Azure starts to giggle when she feels coldness hit her cheeks.

"Does that feel good Zury?" Jaune asks.

Azure nods. Jaune finishes rubbing the sunblock into his daughter's skin. Once the family is fully ready they all load into the car. Ruby is the one driving while Jaune sits next to her. Behind him in a carseat is Azure. Garnet sits next to her while Clover sits to his left. The car vibrates to life and pulls out of the driveway.

The hour car ride to the amusement park is filled with talking about the day's plan, eye spy by the three siblings, and also a Clover bouncing up and down in her seat, causing her older brother to have a minor spat with her to stop moving around so much.

"Come on Gar! What are you not excited to go? We've had this planned for over a month now! How can you not be excited?" Clover asks Garnet.

"I am excited you dummy! You just are moving around so much you keep kicking me in the shin." Garnet replies.

"I can't help it! I'm just really hyper. I want to go on that giant water ride in the middle of the park! It is said that you'll get super wet if you go on it. So what if I am jumping up and down?"

"Because I do not want to be limping around the park because you kept kicking me."

"Kids! Please stop bickering." Jaune says, turning his head around to face his son and daughters. "It's not the time for it. We are almost there you two."

"Sorry Dad." Both Garnet and Clover say together.

"You only have to hold out another ten minutes. Do you think you can sit still till then Clover?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Why don't you three play that um…alphabet game? You know. You start with the letter 'A' and look for signs with an 'A' and once you find it, you go onto 'B'. That should keep you three occupied till we get there. Sound good?"

All three children nod at their father. They are to look for anything that has a letter 'A' in it. At first finding letters outside the car is easy. The three are able to find the letters 'A' through 'P' while ease. The only letters they find trouble in are 'J' and 'K'. Once the letter 'Q' comes, all three are stumped. By the time the car pulls into the parking lot of the park, the three siblings are still looking for anything with 'Q' in it.

"Clover do not get out of the car just yet." Ruby says once she stops the car. She doesn't need to look behind her to know Clover has a hand on the handle. Ruby and Jaune get out first. Ruby opens the door for Clover and Garnet while Jaune unhooks the seatbelts from Azure's chest. He picks the young girl up, along with her small bag, before closing the door with his foot. He walks around the car to meet up with the rest of his family.

"Let's go have some fun." Jaune smiles.

* * *

Clover rocks on her heels as she waits in line for the water ride. Garnet stands next to her, wiping his sunglasses with his red t-shirt. Once he thinks there are no more smudges, Garnet places the sunglasses back on his head. Next to him and Clover is their mother. She waits in line with them, eager to go on. Jaune and Azure are not on the line with the three. Azure is too small to go on the ride so Jaune stayed behind with her to explore what is in around the ride.

The line steadily moves along. After waiting for fifteen or so minutes, Ruby, Garnet, and Clover reach the front of the line. Clover hops into the metal circle and takes a seat. Ruby and Garnet take their seat next to Clover and buckle up for the ride. A few more people board onto the circle before it starts to move. Clover jumps up and down in her seat as the ride starts to pick up. Water splashes into the circle, splashing everyone on the ride. The ride also goes under some waterfalls. Clover giggles when water pours down onto her. Eventually the ride comes to a stop and the three family members exit to join their two remaining family members.

"You three look like you had fun." Jaune says when he sees his wife and children. Azure is clinging to his neck, nibbling on some light blue cotton candy from a bag. Ruby gives Jaune a look when she sees her youngest daughter eating nothing but sugar.

"What? When has Zury ever gone on a sugar high?" Jaune looks at his young daughter. "Why don't you share some with your brother and sister?"

Azure nods. Jaune gently sets the blonde down. She sticks out the bag filled with the sweet towards her older siblings. Garnet and Clover's eye brighten as the rip pieces of the fluff out of the bag.

"Not too much you three or you'll get stomach aches." Ruby says. She then looks at her husband. "If they all go on mass sugar highs, you are going to have to deal with them alone."

"You don't think I can't handle them? I've seen you on massive sugar highs before. What makes you think I can't handle three of you?"

"Because it is three of me you dummy. Didn't you once have to get Yang's help because I was on a big sugar high due to a dare we had? The one to see who could eat the most candy before getting a stomach ache?"

Jaune snorts. "I remember that. You started to get really hyper and after calming you down with Yang's help, you got a stomach ache for the next two days. Heh. I remember I was having one as I was trying to calm you down…Maybe we shouldn't feed the kids too much sugar."

Ruby chuckles before giving Jaune a kiss. The blond responds by nuzzling his wife's face with the small, yellow stumble on his face. This earns a groan from all three of their children. This only makes Ruby and Jaune laugh.

"Why don't we go do something? How about once you are all dried up Garnet you and I go to the arcade and go on the dance machine?"

"You're on!" Garnet replies. "I can beat you dry or not dry!"

"You really want to go up against me all wet?"

Garnet nods. Both he and Jaune look at Ruby, who sighs. "Fine. Go. Just don't hurt yourselves dancing like last time."

Garnet and Jaune head off to the arcade, followed by the rest of their family. Once there Jaune buys tokens for everyone and then goes onto the dance machine with his son. Ruby looks down at her daughters.

"They can be silly sometimes, can't they? Now what do you two want to do as they get a feel to the music. It will be a bit before they actually start to battle each other."

Clover shrugs. It is Azure who answers.

"Can we go play that games that get you tickets? Like that wheel game?"

"Sure thing."

The three walk to over to where all the games for tickets are. Ruby puts in some tokens for her and her daughters to spin a wheel. The three are able to get a few tickets before moving on to their next game. They play one where they have to keep jumping when a bright light that spins around comes down near their feet. Another one where they shoot at virtual Grimms—if her daughters are planning to become huntresses they should learn something even if it is just a video game—and another game where they have to guess where the most tickets are located. They are able to get a very good amount of tickets before going back to see what Jaune and Garnet are up too.

When they get back to where the dance machine is located, they see a small crowd has formed around the machine. Jaune and Garnet have their eyes focused on the screen in front of them, rarely missing a beat. Both of them have grins on their face, knowing that they are being watched and awed at.

"Those two sure love to dance, don't they?" Ruby says. She watches her husband and son keep on dancing to the music. As the sound picks up both start to move faster and breathe heavier. Jaune being a master dancer has no problem with the music speeding up. Garnet on the other hand starts to struggle. He is known as a good dancer among his peers, but he still has yet to become like his father. By the time the music cuts out, Garnet is gasping for breath.

"You did good Gar." Jaune tells his son, patting him on the back. "Every time we do this you become a better dance."

"T-Thanks D-Dad." Garnet gasps out.

"You boys done yet?" Ruby asks. Both Jaune and Garnet nod. "Good. You two take a break. The girls and I are going to cash in these tickets, okay?"

"Okay."

Ruby, Clover, and Azure bring their tickets to a desk to gain points. They have enough to get a few sweet for everyone. Clover decides to get some Chinese finger traps while letting Azure use the rest of the tickets. The five year old takes a small stuff beowolf toy off of the shelf, snuggling it close to her. Ruby uses the points to get everything and then heads back to Jaune and Garnet. Ruby has to stop in her tracks when she see Garnet chugging down water.

"I guess next time don't push yourself so hard when dancing." Ruby tells her son. "Come on, let's go see what else there is to do."

"Look. I finally found a 'Q'." Azure suddenly pipes up before the family leaves the arcade. Garnet and Clover follow their younger sister's gaze to see one of the flashing machines having a 'Q' in it.

"Good job Azure." Garnet says.

"You always have a good eye for finding things don't ya." Clover adds on. Both compliments make Azure smiles and skip on her feet as they leave to go have more fun.

* * *

Ruby pulls into the driveway. She yawns as she turns off the car. "Man today was long wasn't it?" She says to Jaune.

"It sure was. But it was a lot of fun. We need to do more things like this. We still got the whole rest of summer to plan for things." Jaune answers.

"No planning right now. I just want to go to bed and sleep for the next day. Come on kids, let's go."

There is no response from the three children in the back. Both Ruby and Jaune look behind to see Garnet passed out in the middle of the row with a sleeping Azure and Clover on his shoulders. Their parents smile when they see all three sound asleep.

"You got Garnet? I'll take the girls back to their bed." Jaune whispers.

"You can handle both of them?" Ruby asks.

"I can handle it. You carried both of them to bed last time. Let me do it this time around, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
